For an individual that uses a wheelchair, independent mobility can be a daily struggle. The individual can be dependent upon others or a properly equipped vehicle to experience the world around them. Simple transportation options, such as riding a bicycle, are typically not feasible or require the individual to transfer out of the wheelchair. Transporting a person in a wheelchair in an automobile or bus can even be more difficult, as electric lifts are typically required, or again, the person must transfer out of the wheelchair. It is therefore desirable to have a simple vehicle, such as a bicycle, that allows the individual to operate the vehicle without having to transfer out of the wheelchair.